Slayer Tower
The Slayer Tower, once known as Viggora's Folly, is located in north Morytania, to the west side of Canifis. There are three floors, each with increasingly dangerous slayer monsters. It is also known as the "Morytania Slayer Tower" (the name also used for it by the Ring of slaying). All monsters within the building require a certain slayer level to kill, the lowest being Crawling Hands at level 5, and the highest being Abyssal demons at level 85 slayer. It should also be noted that it is not possible to set a Dwarf Multicannon inside and around the tower. Trying to do so will result in a message saying: "Dark forces are preventing the dwarven construction from working." You can, however, place the cannon once outside the gated area surrounding the tower. Travel There are a number of ways to get to the tower. * The fastest way to get to the Slayer Tower is to use the Slayer ring. * Fairy rings can be used to access code CKS which leads to a spot just south of the tower. * Another route is to travel to nearby Canifis using a Kharyrll Teleport either via a house portal or through Ancient Magicks. * An Ectophial can be used to teleport to Port Phasmatys, walking west from there. * You can also charter to Port Phasmatys, but this costs GP and also takes more time than other teleports. * Lastly, walking from Varrock through Paterdomus, although this is by far the longest route and requires 65 agility, unless the player walks to the area via the basement. * Another good way a little faster than Varrock teleport is an Earth altar tele-tab but this requires level 50 runecrafting and 42 great orb project tokens. * Lumberyard teleport will teleport you a few steps north of the earth altar, as another means of transportation. * Another way to get there is by using Wicked hood after putting an earth talisman, earth tiara or omni-talisman/tiara giving you two teleports each day. Floors Ground floor , the tower's creator.]] The tower is entered on the ground floor where Bats (they are not present in the tower, but occasionaly wander inside), Crawling Hands and Banshees can be found. Banshees will cause significant stat reductions (including life points) if attacked without earmuffs, so do not attack them unless wearing earmuffs or slayer helmet. To reach the stairs in the south-east corner, one must walk the long way around the ground floor; north, east then south. Alternatively, there is a shortcut requiring level 61 agility which leads to the first floor of the tower, however this shortcut lands in the middle of aggressive Aberrant Spectres, so do NOT use this unless wearing a slayer helmet or nosepeg, which require 1 slayer for the slayer helmet, though you need 35 for smoking kills, the nosepeg requires 60 Slayer to wear, respectively. First floor The first floor of the tower contains Infernal Mages, Bloodvelds, and Aberrant Spectres. Aberrant Spectres are aggressive, and they will dangerously reduce stats unless a nosepeg or slayer helmet is worn. If intending to travel to the top floor, you must use the agility shortcut or wear a nosepeg/slayer helmet to get past these, unless on a crowded world. To reach the stairs to the top floor from the stairs from the ground floor, go all around the first floor; north, then west, then south, then west again. There is an advanced spiked chain climb in the northeast corner requiring 71 Agility to climb, which leads to the top floor of the tower. The shortcut by the Aberrant Spectres leads back to the ground floor. Top floor The top floor of the tower contains Gargoyles, Nechryael, and Abyssal Demons. See map for details. The advanced spiked chain climb in the northeast corner requires 71 agility; this can be used as a shortcut from the Infernal Mages on the first floor to the Nechryael on the top floor, neither of these monsters are aggressive. The Gargoyles are the only aggressive monsters in this floor. Personalities Available for slaying are: *Crawling Hands *Banshees *Infernal Mages *Bloodveld *Aberrant Spectres *Gargoyles *Nechryael *Abyssal Demons You may also find the ghost of Viggora here during The Curse of Zaros miniquest. Trivia *Priest in Peril was required to enter Morytania, where the Tower is located, until a change to that on the 27 March 2012. *Examining the bleach-white skeletons in the tower reveals a joke. One examine reads "How do you make a skeleton laugh?" and another reads "Tickle his funny bone." One pair of these joke corpses exists in the bloodveld room, right north of aberrant spectres. The eastern corpse in the room is "How do you make a skeleton laugh" and the southern corpse is "Tickle his funny bone". This also appears in Fenkenstrain's Castle, on the first floor. *The Slayer Tower was built during the last centuries of the second age. *Most of the monsters here drop a part of the Red/Black mystic robe set. *Currently, the Slayer Tower, Jadinko Lair and Fremennik Slayer dungeon are the only areas where the monsters inside require a slayer level to harm. *The aggressive monsters have a door locking them away from other monsters. This is shown at the room with Gargoyles and Aberrant spectres. *Before the Slayer skill was added, the Slayer Tower was labeled on the Runescape map as "Coming 2005". *In Armies of Gielinor, it is shown that Gargoyles control the tower. Then, Drakan's forces came, destroying and enslaving the inhabitants of the slayer tower to Zamorak. *The Slayer tower is expected to gain an update, which will graphically enhance it and add a fourth floor to the tower. *Before the Evolution of Combat, only the Aberrant spectres and Gargoyles were agressive. This is no longer true. *The monsters in here can drop a full set of dark mystic robes (gloves from Banshees, hat/boots from Infernal mages, robe bottom from a spectre and robe top from a Gargoyle). *If you repeatedly open and close the doors, the gargoyle statues will eventually close while the doors are open. If you try to close the doors when they are like this, you will get a message saying "the doors are jammed." *When getting the clue for Viggora the Warrior, the clue mentions his castle in the 'dark lands.' However, this contradicts the idea that Morytania was a forest before the God Wars. *On 12 February 2013, the Slayer Tower received a full graphical update. Music *The Terrible Tower de:Turm der Berserker no:Morytania Slayer Tower nl:Slayer Tower fi:Slayer Tower pl:Slayer Tower Category:Buildings Category:Morytania Category:Locations featured on the log-in screen